Viens jouer avec moi au pays de mes rêves
by Lukanyy
Summary: Naruto a envie d'essayer une de ses techniques favorites ,qu'il n'a plus fait depuis longtemps...mais "on" le regarde...
1. Chapitre un

_**Viens jouer avec moi au pays de mes rêves.**_

Pfff, fanfiction a encore bazardé toute ma mise en page, quelle pitié ce truc...ta pis

Attention, on passe de pensées de Naruto à celles de Sasuke tout le temps, j'ai pas indiqué qui pense mais ça saute aux yeux...

Tite review ?...sivoplé

Bonne lecture.

_Chapitre premier._

_Forêt de Konoha._

Un jeune homme blond s'écroule de fatigue.

« Je suis mort. J'ai exagéré aujourd'hui. Bon, je vais aller nager un peu. »

Telles étaient les paroles de Naruto en cette fin d'après-midi.

Il se dirigea vers l'étang pas loin, se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau.

Elle était parfaite, juste à bonne température, probablement parce que le soleil l'avait chauffée toute la journée.

Alors qu'il nageait depuis un moment déjà, un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, une idée venait de germer.

« Faut que j'essaye un truc. »

Il se mit sous l'eau et se concentra pour effectuer son Jutsu, son préféré en fait : Sexy No Jutsu.

Il voulait voir ce que ça donnerait...peut-être une sirène...

Et non, notre héro n'a toujours pas passé l'âge de faire des imbécillités et ce malgré ses 18 ans. (1)

Une tête féminine coiffée de longs cheveux blonds ressortit de l'eau.

« Bon, je suis pas une sirène mais le résultat est pas mal du tout. Hahahaa, la bête, je suis trop fort. Parfois, je m'étonne moi-même. Bon, faudrait peut-être que je revienne à une forme plus normale et que j'aille chercher mes fringues qui sont...arg...de l'autre côté de l'étang. »

A l'instant où il allait effectuer sa détransformation, il s'aperçut que deux yeux noirs le fixaient, certainement depuis un petit moment.

« Et merde, pas lui... »

-----------------------------------------------

Sasuke était seul.

_Ca fait parfois du bien de ne pas avoir les deux autres sur le dos._

Il les aimait bien mais il fallait avouer que Sakura et Naruto étaient tous les deux très bruyant.

_Et dire que ça fait presque 10 ans que je les supporte, je suis patient quand on y regarde..._

Enfin, surtout Sakura. A chaque fois qu'elle criait après lui, il se crispait.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel en se rappelant son cri « Sasukkeeeee-kun !!! »

Iatch...elle lui faisait penser à une de ces groupies quand elles vont voir le concert de leur idole... (2)

Et Naruto, en fait, lui, ça allait mieux, sa voix avait mué,...elle était plus grave, chantante par moment, reposante en fait. Sasuke n'écoutait pas en général ce que Naruto racontait mais cette voix le berçait et l'empêchait de penser à son frère.

Oui, il aimait bien la voix de Naruto.

Naruto,...des images du jeune homme dansaient devant ses yeux.

Sasuke les chassa d'un battement de paupières lorsqu'il entendit du bruit.

Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était arrivé près de l'étang de Konoha.

« Qu'est-ce que... ????? »

Une nymphe, une fée ou une femme tout simplement...ensorcelante. Il ne savait pas qui c'était, mais cet être de sexe féminin à n'en pas douter était en train d'évoluer dans le petit étang de la forêt.

Il ne voyait plus que ses longs cheveux blonds, l'eau qui glissait sur son corps,... _Minute sur son corps ? Faut que j'arrête de faire le voyeur_.

Il se concentra alors sur son visage.

Deux yeux de la couleur du ciel ou plutôt de l'eau dans lequel ce dernier se reflétait.

« Magnifique » Fut la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

La créature le remarqua alors et ils se fixèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Elle prit alors peur et plongea sous l'eau.

Sasuke suivit son trajet sous-marin du regard et la vit réapparaître à l'extrémité opposée, sortir en vitesse, ramasser ses vêtements et se réfugier dans la forêt.

Il resta dans la même position quelques temps et se pinça même pour voir s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Non, décidément, il ne rêvait pas. De quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ?

Il décida alors lui aussi de se détendre.

Il nagea jusqu'à l'extrémité opposée.

L'herbe était encore mouillée.

Soudain un bruit le sortit de sa léthargie.

« Lui ? »

-----------------------------------------------

Naruto l'avait échappé belle.

Lorsqu'il avait vu Sasuke arriver, il avait pris peur. C'était débile mais bon. Il s'était alors enfui.

Et maintenant, le voilà qui se dirige vers lui.

_Sasuke._

A chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était la guerre.

Son pire ennemi, son meilleur ami. (3)

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder.

Ils avaient tous les deux bien grandi et avaient plus ou moins la même taille.

Sasuke avait gardé la même coupe de cheveux. Il avait essayé une fois de les garder plus long mais ça l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. Pourtant ça lui allait bien.

Il avait aussi changé un peu de look, ça rendait pas mal du tout. Bref, c'était superbe ; tout ce dont Naruto pouvait rêver.

Superbe oui, c'est bien ça.

Au fond de lui, Naruto savait que ça ne servait rien de nier. Il aimait Sasuke. Tout ça lui faisait mal car il devait le garder pour lui. A qui pourrait-il en parler ?

Non pas que les couples d'hommes étaient mal vus - il suffisait de regarder Iruka et Kakashi – mais il avait peur de la réaction du principal concerné.

Et maintenant, il se dirigeait vers lui comme si de rien n'était.

« Salut. »

-----------------------------------------------

Naruto se dirigeait vers lui.

Sasuke se surprit en train de le fixer.

Naruto avait bien changé.

Il ne mettait plus son éternel jogging orange. (4)

Il avait laissé poussé ses cheveux jusqu'à ses épaules, de sorte que parfois, il pouvait faire une petite queue de cheval d'où s'échappaient toujours quelques mèches folles que Sasuke avait envie de toucher.

Ses yeux, toujours les mêmes, toujours aussi rieurs, plein de joie, Sasuke les adorait. Le simple fait de les regarder lui faisait oublier le reste.

Naruto s'approchait, Sasuke remarqua alors qu'il était torse nu.

Sasuke regarda alors ses bras musclés, son torse, ses abdominaux recouverts du sceau.

Malheureusement, il ne voyait pas son dos. C'est ce qu'il préférait chez lui. Il adorait voir ses muscles jouer sous sa peau dorée.

..._Mais à quoi je pense moi...pas fou non plus, je ne mate pas les mecs et encore moins Naruto !_

Naruto était maintenant à côté de lui, sur la berge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » (5)

« Ouais, bonjour aussi ! Rien, je passais. »

Sasuke remarqua alors que des gouttes d'eau tombaient de ses cheveux humides et roulaient sur son torse pour se perdre plus bas.

« Tu viens d'aller nager ? »

« Ouais, un peu en amont de la rivière qui débouche dans l'étang. Mais y avait quelqu'un qui m'ennuyait alors je suis parti. Ca t'ennuie si je nage avec toi ? »

« Non, vas-y. L'étang est assez grand pour deux personnes. »

« Yes ! »

Il ôta une partie de ses vêtements, pas tout comme la fois précédente...et plongea dans l'eau, éclaboussant au passage son ami.

« Cool, elle est bonne, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mmh. »

« T'as toujours pas appris à parler toi ! Enfin, je suppose qu'on te changera plus. C'est dommage, t'as une belle voix. »

« ... ... ... (Intense réflexion) QUOI ????? »

« Heu,...j'ai rien dit. Je sais plus. »

Sur ce, Naruto plongea sous l'eau et disparut pour un petit temps.

_Je suis pas certain d'avoir bien entendu...une belle voix ? C'est bien la première fois qu'on me fait un compliment...._

De son côté, Naruto se posait aussi des questions...

_Pourquoi je lui ai dit ça, faudrait vraiment que je tourne ma langue sept fois dans sa heu, non dans ma bouche avant de parler...enfin, si avec ça, il commence pas à se poser des questions._

_Enfin, il a rien compris pour tantôt._

_Comment il me fixait en plus. On aurait dit qu'il voyait un mirage....En fait c'était peut-être le fait que je sois en femme....ho je sais plus._

_A chaque fois que des harpies s'approchent de lui, il les envoie balader donc peut-être qu'il n'aime pas les femmes._

_Enfin, pour le moment, je suis avec lui et c'est tout ce qui compte._

-----------------------------------------------

Sasuke et Naruto étaient tous les deux sortis de l'eau et profitaient des derniers rayons du soleil pour sécher, allongés dans l'herbe.

« Bon, Sasuke, je vais te laisser. J'ai rendez-vous avec Iruka-sensei et Kakashi-sensei pour souper. »

« ...Ha, ...ok. »

Ils se rhabillèrent en silence.

_Sasuke avait l'air déçu...ho, je sais pas en fait..._

Naruto ne lui connaissait que trois expressions : indifférence face à tout, colère face à son frère et énervement face à lui.

_Mais s'il était vraiment déçu ????_

« Tu veux venir avec nous ? »

« ... » Regard étonné. Je peux en rajouter un à ma liste.

« Enfin, si t'as rien d'autre à faire je veux dire, ou pas d'autre rendez-vous... »

« ...oui. »

« Chouette. Tu veux venir tout de suite ou d'abord passer chez toi ? »

« Non, ça ira. Je leur ai dit que je ne savais pas quand je rentrais. »

« Eux ? »

« J'ai repris la maison de mes parents et tous les serviteurs qui y travaillaient. » lâcha t-il d'un air morne.

_Vaut mieux pas insister._

« Ha, je comprends. »

Son ami avait l'air triste...

« Bon, faudra juste que je repasse chez moi. Je dois déposer quelques trucs. »

-----------------------------------------------

_Pourquoi je lui ai raconté ça moi,.... ???_

_Enfin, tant pis !_

Je vais enfin voir où Naruto habite. Il vient de déménager.

Nous arrivons devant un appartement. Il est au premier et en dessous, il n'y a rien, il n'a rien à craindre des voisins....

Il me fait entrer. C'est petit mais douillet.

Je le suis jusque dans son salon. Il y a une grande baie vitrée qui donne sur une terrasse.

Quelle vue magnifique il a d'ici. D'un côté, il a vue sur le mur des Hokage et de l'autre sur la forêt de Konoha. Je sens quelque chose se frotter contre ma jambe.

« Kyo, arrête de l'ennuyer ! » (6)

Naruto se dirige vers moi et prend la boule de poil dans ses bras.

« Ce chat est infernal. Attend, je le tape dehors. »

Il ouvre sa porte-fenêtre et dépose le chat doucement par terre.

_Trop mimi...hein ? Mimi ??? Décidément, je ressors tout mon vocabulaire fleur bleue pour le moment._

DRING DRING.

« Je reviens. »

Il disparaît et revient peu après avec des essuies.

« Iruka-sensei vient d'appeler, il reporte le souper d'une heure. Tu veux en profiter pour te doucher ? »

« Oui, je veux bien. »

Il me tend un essuie, m'explique où tout se trouve et me laisse seul dans sa salle de bain.

_J'ai enfin la marque du shampooing de Naruto....me regardez pas comme ça. J'aime bien cette odeur, c'est tout !!!_

-----------------------------------------------

Sasuke vient de sortir de la douche.

C'est à moi maintenant,...ç'est vraiment le meilleur moment de ma journée.

La salle de bain est remplie de buée et il fait déjà bien chaud. L'odeur de mon shampoing embaume la pièce. Ca va être spécial de sentir mon odeur sur Sasuke. Oui, j'ai cette manie, je ne peux jamais m'empêcher de sentir les parfums ses gens. Ca permet en général de déterminer leur caractère...

Fort mais discret à la fois pour Sasuke. Je ne le sens pas souvent mais lorsqu'on est côte à côte,...

... ... ... ... _Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, j'arrête plus de penser à lui..._

Ca me fait drôle, c'est la première fois qu'il vient ici.

Ce fut une journée spéciale. Il a presque été sympathique, a trouvé une autre expression faciale dans son répertoire de « pas-encore-essayée-celle-là ». Il a accepté de venir manger avec moi...enfin avec nous quoique je ne sais pas si c'est forcément mieux...

Enfin, j'espère que les profs ne le titilleront pas trop sur certains sujets...

Faudra que je les prévienne aussi de pas trop se bécoter devant lui...

Bon, faudrait peut-être que je sorte de cette douche, il va finir par croire que je me suis noyé !!!

-----------------------------------------------

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ???_

_Il s'est noyé ou quoi ?_

Non, pas possible au vu de sa façon de nager cet après-midi.

Mmhhh, vivement la prochaine fois qu'on aille nager à deux...non, je le matais même pas, d'abord. J'observe toujours un ennemi pour trouver des défauts pouvant me servir....et il n'en a aucun...et il n'est plus mon ennemi...mais ça pourra me servir quand même...

Houla, y a pas du tout de sous-entendu là dessous...on croirait presque que j'ai envie de lui...je réponds catégoriquement : NON, NON, NON et NON !!!!

_Je sais pas ce que j'ai aujourd'hui mais j'arrête plus de penser à lui...stop._

Je jette un coup d'œil dehors et vois son chat qui attend pour entrer.

J'ouvre la porte-fenêtre.

« Allez Kyo, rentre ! »

Comme s'il me comprenait, le chat passe la porte, me dépasse et s'assied à côté de moi.

Je continue à regarder le paysage lorsque je sens le chat sur ma jambe.

Que fait-il ?

Ha, je crois que je sais. Je me penche et le prends dans mes bras.

Il ronronne, vachement affectueux ce petit. Il a le poil tout doux. C'est fou ce qu'une aussi petite bête peu remplir le vide. Je devrais peut-être en prendre un chez moi...mais je ne sais pas comment on s'en occupe. Bah quoi,...je n'ai jamais eu qu'à m'occuper de moi-même et le reste était pris en charge par d'autres, que ce soient mes parents, mes tuteurs, mon personnel de maison... Bah je demanderai à Naruto.

Je suis à peine assis avec ce satané chat sur mes genoux que Naruto sort. Pas trop tôt. Il part vers je ne sais où et revient changé.

Je suis soufflé. Il est fringué comme...je sais pas...chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons du haut et du bas sont défaits, sur un jeans bleu délavé légèrement évasé dans le bas. Ca lui va vraiment bien. Moi, je vais faire tache à coté de lui... (7)

Le temps que je sorte des mes pensées, il arrive près de moi. Il s'assied à mes côtés et tend la main pour caresser le chat. Je sens ses doigts effleurer ma jambe_....__Faites qu'il arrête ça où je ne réponds plus de rien...QUOI ? Les hormones, COUCHE !!! Ce n'est qu'un effleurement de doigts...qu'est-ce que ça serait s'il y avait plus ...un jour... Ne perds pas espoir Sasuke !_

Oups, il me parlait...

« Pardon ? »

« Je te demandais si t'étais prêt à y aller ? C'est drôle de te voir dans les nuages...t'as pas ce masque hautain...ça te va bien de te détendre un peu... Bon, petit Kyo, il va falloir que tu bouges, Sasuke doit se lever. »

Il prend le chat et le pose sur un coussin plus loin, tout en lui caressant la tête pour qu'il se rendorme, tout ça sans perdre le sourire qui est né sur ses lèvres quelques instants plus tôt.

Bon, maintenant que j'ai fini de comprendre ce qu'il vient de me dire...oui, Naruto parle très vite, et sous ses paroles sont cachés pleins de détails et là, après analyse,...je préfère même pas arriver à la conclusion de mon analyse...

Je me lève.

« On y va ? » Je lui demande.

Il se retourne et hoche la tête.

Il prend une veste, me laisse sortir, ferme derrière lui et nous partons tous les deux rejoindre les profs.

J'appréhende un peu cette soirée, soit ça va être amusant, relax, tranquille soit je vais tomber dans une soirée où tous les protagonistes sauf moi vont se lâcher des feintes aussi lourdes que la technique de transformation du père de Chouji, et si c'est ça, je crois qu'avant la fin de la soirée, je me suicide_.... Rien que les blagues de Naruto petit, ça me saoulait mais alors si Iruka et Kakashi s'y mettent_...vive l'enfer en comparaison... (8)

-----------------------------------------------

Notes :

(Pour ceux qui ne s'en doutent pas, c'est toujours aussi con ce que je raconte alors, vous faites pas trop d'illusions...)

(1) Je voyais aucune raison de l'assagir...il est plus rigolo comme ça...

(2)Désolé pour toutes les harpies...

(3)Je me suis un peu inspirée d'un wallpaper que j'ai trouvé sur le net. Je sais plus de qui il est mais merci pour l'inspiration très cher(e) inconnu(e). Tout ça sur la chanson d'Obispo « Meilleurs ennemis »...et après,je me demande d'où vient cette inspiration soudaine.

(4)Encore heureux qu'il se fringue autrement...à 18 ans, dans le même jogging orange, je veux même plus le voir alors...Enfin, je l'imagine autrement et cette vision...hihihi...non, je suis pas obsédée à ce point là,...peu importe ce que Tora-chan en dise et le fait qu'elle mette mes paroles en doute, je m'en fous...j'imagine ce que je veux ! C'est dommage qu'on ne voie pas son dos, c'est ce que je préfère chez un homme, en comptant le bas du dos,too !!

(5)Toujours aussi agréable, is'nt it ?

(6) Ca me dit quelque chose : un chat qui s'appelle Kyo... ?? ;-)

(7) Mais non, mais non, t'es très bien aussi...

(8) Duo intervient : Dis pas ça, tu connais pas, ...tu vas souffrir si tu y viens, j'y règne depuis ma mort....niark niark, niark... A tout le monde, je vous accueille avec grand plaisir,....pour vous faire souffrir...trop fort, la rime !!!!

Heero intervient et tente de calmer cet énergumène avec lequel il est malheureusement obligé de vivre et ce pour l'éternité...

Duo : Dis Luka, tu veux venir faire un tour chez moi...Heero était pas obligé, il a choisi.

Luka : A mon avis, il ne pensait pas que ça pourrait être pire que la guerre. Je compatis 'ro. Sur ce, je me taille avant de me faire embrocher...

Bah, voilà....j'ai essayé d'améliorer le style...je sais pas si ça se voit tant que ça...au moins, je n'ai plus mis de gros mots...enfin j'espère...merci monsieur de méthodologie de m'apprendre à écrire un peu mieux...

Luka

(vouz'êtes pas encore débarrassés de moi, hiahiaihihaha, arg, kof, kof...)


	2. Chapitre deux

_Chapitre deux._

La soirée s'était plutôt bien passée, Iruka et Naruto mettaient l'ambiance, sans que cela ne soit trop lourdingue...

Enfin,...quand on connaît pas Iruka, on a envie de s'échapper après cinq minutes, il s'est déchaîné ce soir mais tant que Kakashi ne l'accompagne pas avec ses sous-entendus obscènes...Parfois je me dis que « Come come Paradise » lui a tapé sur le système à force de trop le lire... (1)

Ce soir, il essayait plutôt de le calmer ou de le faire taire...de temps à autres de façon...fort peu conventionnelle dirons-nous. (2)

Je m'étais bien amusé.

_Ca me changeait de ma solitude habituelle._

_Je suis bien avec eux, ils sont un peu comme ma famille...bien que mon frère soit revenu...stop, on arrête de penser à cet idiot, ce traître, ce...STOP_ !!

« Tout va bien Sasuke, tu ne dis plus rien ! »

Je regarde Naruto, il a l'air inquiet...

« Non, non, ça va, j'étais dans la lune. »

Il hoche de la tête sans rien ajouter de plus.

_Je retourne à mon univers mental._ (3)

Au début de la soirée, on était tous un peu crispés.

Les professeurs ne s'attendaient pas à me voir et Naruto ne savait pas quoi lancer comme sujet.

Mais le temps passant, les verres se vidant...on devenait tous prolixes, même moi...je m'étonne parfois.

Et puis, l'entrain et la bonne humeur de Naruto y étaient aussi sûrement pour quelque chose. Il est impossible de ne pas être bien en sa compagnie. Il avait fini par détendre tout le monde très vite finalement...

Le meilleur, enfin, pour Naruto qui se bidonnait comme un malade, est arrivé avec le plat de résistance. Des grands bols de ramen ...pour deux personnes !

Iruka et Kakashi ont mangé à deux.

Naruto et moi, on a bien du faire pareil...Les yeux dans les yeux.

Je les aime bien ses yeux,...il m'a plusieurs fois repris sur le repas parce que je le fixais sans rien dire...je m'étais noyé, noyé dans ses yeux...

Une des fois, en revenant à la réalité, j'ai surpris Iruka qui lançait un clin d'œil à son amant.

Pff, il se fait des idées celui-là...

Le pire, enfin, pas le pire, non, ....disons que j'ai cru plusieurs fois cru sentir son pied frôler le mien, sa jambe s'appuyer innocemment contre la mienne...

J'ai nié l'affaire, trop occupé à regarder une pâte faire le sous marin dans le bol... (4)

A part ça, c'était pas mal. Sauf que je n'osais plus le regarder dans les yeux, j'avais pas envie qu'il me fasse le coup de la Belle et du Clochard, faut pas exagérer. J'entends déjà la musique d'ici... « Mi Amor ... » (5)

A la fin, Iruka et Kakashi sont reparti bras dessus, bras dessous, légèrement ivres. Naruto et moi nous sommes souhaité bonne nuit et puis...

Et puis, je suis rentré chez moi...à nouveau seul, ça me fait drôle...après une soirée aussi joyeuse.

_Elle aurait été meilleure s'il était rentré avec toi..._

Ma conscience fait une apparition, on dirait, retourne te cacher! Pas besoin de l'inutile, je réfléchis très bien tout seul.

-----------------------------------------------

De son côté, Naruto était mitigé. Il avait passé un superbe soirée...c'est pas tous les jours qu'il mangeait avec ses amis et avec Sasuke en plus...

Mais,...mais Sasuke...il n'avait pas réagi...rien montré, sauf peut-être sa joie d'être avec eux.

Tous les gestes de Naruto étaient passés inaperçu. Il était tout à fait impossible qu'il n'aie rien remarqué... Il fixait ses ramens et semblait presque vouloir les hypnotiser...

Enfin, ils s'étaient fait la bise à la fin de la soirée...Naruto sentait encore la légère pression sur sa joue...et son shampoing dans les cheveux de Sasuke...

-----------------------------------------------

Une semaine avait passée depuis ce fameux soir. Mais rien n'avançait aux yeux de Naruto.

Pourtant, il se voyaient tous les jours, étaient de plus en plus ensemble. Ils parlaient parfois,pas beaucoup mais ça suffisait.

Ils mangeaient même ensemble de temps à autres.

Il était retourné chez Sasuke. Il avait déjà vu sa maison une fois. Il avait du dormir chez lui pendant une semaine parce que son mini appartement était en travaux.

Naruto ne savait plus quoi faire, toutes ses bonnes idées y étaient déjà passées. Il tournait en rond depuis bientôt une heure.

Il cogitait depuis quelques temps déjà quand lui vint une idée lumineuse... (6)

« Si je me transforme à nouveau en fille, y a peut-être moyen que je sache par son intermédiaire ce qu'il pense de moi...Je sais que les filles, c'est pas son truc...yeah ! Adjugé, vendu ! »

Le soir même, Naruto avait mis au point au plan pour rencontrer Sasuke, le forcer à le suivre en s'enfuyant, faire en sorte que ce dernier le rattrape et que tout cela finisse sur une discussion.

A l'heure prévue, il passa devant ce dernier, transformé en Narou (lui version fille). Sasuke la reconnut sur l'instant et Narou mit son plan en marche.

-----------------------------------------------

Sasuke était en train de rentrer chez lui lorsqu'il s'aperçut d'une présence pas loin devant lui.

Il s'approcha alors mais la personne ne sembla pas le remarquer tout de suite.

Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, il la reconnu. Il n'avait pas oublié ses yeux, du même bleu que ceux de Naruto,...à croire qu'ils étaient frère et sœur.

« Toi » murmura t-il.

La demoiselle pris peur et commença à s'éloigner puis fini par s'échapper en courant.

« Pas deux fois le même coup ! »

Il se lança à sa poursuite.

Arrivé dans la forêt, elle ralentit l'allure, croyant l'avoir semé. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois et reprit son chemin. Il la dépassa et apparut devant elle.

« Bonsoir. »

Elle le regarda. »

« Je ne vous ferai rien. »

Elle parut être rassurée et lui répondit.

« Bonsoir. »

-----------------------------------------------

Naruto avait eu peur que son plan tombe à l'eau.

Au début, Sasuke l'avait suivi mais maintenant, il ne semblait plus être là.

_Mince, encore raté._

Naruto se retourna plusieurs fois pour être sûr. Ca lui avait pris tellement de temps pour mettre tout au point, il n'était pas question que ça rate... Il regarda encore une fois derrière lui.

Ne voyant pas son ami, il ralentit l'allure et s'apprêta à laisser tomber pour remettre ça un autre jour quand Sasuke apparu devant lui.

« Bonjour »...Tellement de douceur dans cette voix.

Sasuke ??? Pas possible...

Il le regarda pour être sûr...mais oui, c'était bien lui.

« Je ne vous ferai rien. »

Il lui sourit et lui répondit.

-----------------------------------------------

Ils passèrent une partie de la nuit à discuter.

Sasuke était véritablement sous le charme de Narou,...il avait fini par apprendre son prénom mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner d'autres informations, ne jugeant pas ça très utile.

Sasuke –surtout lui en fait- avait parlé. De lui, de ses amis, des missions, ...de choses et d'autres tout en restant très général. Pas la peine de tout dire lors d'une première rencontre.

Mais il avait été étonnement prolixe. Ca ne lui arrivait ce derniers temps qu'avec Naruto et encore, quand le blond lui laissait en placer une... Mais il avait une telle voix...Ses babillages ne le dérangeaient plus autant qu'avant. Et puis, Naruto savait s'arrêter pour écouter à son tour.

A la clarté de la lune, la jeune femme était particulièrement jolie. Comme si la nuit lui donnait une aura particulière...

Malgré l'obscurité, il parvenait à voir la couleur de ses yeux. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu les oublier. Ceux de Naruto les lui rappelaient tous les jours. (7)

Il ne cessait de les fixer. La jeune fille lui en avait d'ailleurs fait la remarque et Sasuke en rougit. Elle en rit, de ce rire qu'il aimait, clair, sonore, sans hypocrisie dessous et qui vous donnait envie de rire aussi.

Il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais s'était attachée à elle.

Elle était devenue une amie, une confidente.

Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait tout lui dire qu'elle n'en serait pas choquée ou dégoûtée.

Ils décidèrent de se revoir le lendemain à la même heure.

-----------------------------------------------

Narou est vraiment une fille, une jeune femme -en fait- adorable. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots.

Elle est d'une beauté pas possible_. __J'adore ses yeux._

Elle me fait penser à Naruto dans sa façon de rire, de montrer sa joie de vivre, sa bonne humeur de me retrouver tous les soirs...

Le seul truc qui me chipote, c'est qu'elle est toujours aussi mystérieuse,...je n'en ai toujours pas appris plus sur elle. On dirait qu'elle préfère écouter les autres parler d'eux plutôt que de parler d'elle, elle détourne toutes mes questions de toute façon et habillement en plus...tsss.

Je la revois ce soir ...

J'en ai parlé à Naruto parce il a remarqué que j'étais fatigué.

Il a alors proposé de remettre nos activités au lendemain.

Je lui ai alors expliqué que le soir, j'allais discuter avec une amie mais que parfois, on restait très tard.

Lorsque j'ai cité son prénom au passage, son regard s'est illuminé.

Narou,... il la connaissait. Il avait aussi été lui parler autrefois et y allait encore de temps à autres...Je lui ai proposé de venir avec moi mais il a décliné.

« Chacun raconte des choses qui ne regardent personne d'autre ».

Là, j'avoue que sur le coup, j'étais jaloux. Pas de lui, d'elle.

Elle sait des choses sur lui que j'ignore et que j'aimerais connaître. Pourtant, on ne peut pas dire que je sais rien de lui. Je collecte les informations partout.

Depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, il n'a pas arrêté de m'impressionner. Il progressait toujours, ne reculait jamais devant la difficulté. Il était toujours prêt à faire son possible et même parfois ce qui me semblait impossible pour aider ses coéquipiers ou même des inconnus avec lesquels il se liait d'amitié.

Ca m'a toujours frappé, la facilité étonnante avec laquelle il se faisait des amis partout alors qu'au village, il n'en avait pas eu avant bien longtemps. Sûrement à cause du Kyubi...

Je suis peut-être son premier ami en fait vu qu'on a du faire équipe ensemble. En tous cas, il est mon premier véritable ami... je mettrais ma vie entre ses mains même si je ne le lui avouerai jamais... sinon, il n'arrêterait pas de me charrier avec ça...

En fait, je n'avais jamais fait attention à ce détail. C'est peut-être pour ça que je cherche à le protéger et qu'il fait pareil, allant même jusqu'à laisser le Kyubi sortir pour moi...

Je me souviens,... j'avais demandé à Naruto comment il avait fait pour battre Haku et il ne s'en souvenait plus. Ses derniers souvenirs remontaient au moment où il me croyait mort et il s'est réveillé au moment où il allait frapper Haku.

Haku,... à qui il avait volé la raison de vivre et qui lui avait demandé de le tuer....

Kakashi m'a ensuite raconté qu'il avait senti le chakra du Kuybi mais il n'a rien vu de la transformation de Naruto. N'empêche pour arriver à forcer Haku à demander de le tuer...Je ne veux jamais avoir Kyubi pour ennemi... (8)

Pour en revenir à Narou...au début je me croyais amoureux mais non, c'était de la fascination plus qu'autre chose...enfin je crois.

Je ne sais pas très bien en fait. Je ne ressens pas la même chose quand je suis avec Naruto...

J'aime être avec lui, le voir, parler, aller souper quelque part, rien que tous les deux.

Il n'est là rien que pour moi.

Je suis pas égoïste, c'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu quelqu'un rien que pour moi.

Je n'aime pas quand des gens lui tournent autour et qu'il ne fait plus attention à moi.

Je suis jaloux de voir qu'il aime être avec ses gens.

Je ne suis peut-être qu'un grand ami en fait...pourtant, il ne fait pas du pied à tous ces gens-là...Enfin, j'espère.

J'ai peut-être ma chance ... (9)

Mes sentiments envers Naruto et Narou sont confus,...je vais lui en parler, elle pourra peut-être m'aider...

Je la vois ce soir...je démêlerai tout ça avec elle et je verrai si c'est vraiment que de la fascination ...mais j'en suis presque sûr...

De toute façon, elle m'a été bonne conseillère jusqu'à présent...

-----------------------------------------------

_Salut à tout le people... grand merci _ Yuraï/ yaoi no ongaeshi /guyana7 / Kaya Kunami / FFelina et jenni944 pour la note..._,..._ça m'a fait hyper plaisir... ;-). Et pour Yuraî...je vais essayer, je sais pas si il y a moyen...enfin essayer d'insérer un dessin (sur lequel on voit un peu la nouvelle coupe de cheveux) fait par Kyonkyon (coupine à mouah)sur cette fic... sinon, il ne te reste qu'à aller voir son site...elle a placé l'illu en dessous de la fic...

Notes :

(1)Bah quoi, y pas que moi qui le pense...

(2)Je vous laisse imaginer ;-)

(3)Trop belle la tournure, je m'épate...

(4)Ca m'est arrivé,...de nier l'affaire et le reste aussi d'ailleurs...mais bon, no comment.

(5)Je connais mes classiques...je sais plus si c'est ça la musique mais tant pis !

(6)Et oui, je sais, c'est là qu'on se dit : « ho non, pas encore !! »

(7)Et après, je me demande encore comment il a pas encore fait le rapprochement....enfin ça m'arrange bien pour la suite.

(8)J'adoooooooreeee Naruto quand il se transforme....NARUTO, NARUTO, NARUTO,... Kyubi powa!!!!

(9)Mais oui, mais oui, tu l'as ta chance, cette fic a pour but principal de vous caser ensemble....c'est rare d'en voir alors je le fais...

Voili, voilà.

Fin du deuxième chapitre....

Faut que je cogite à la suite maintenant...

A plus

Luka


	3. Chapitre trois

_Chapitre trois._

_Merci beaucoup pour les comments...ça fait toujours plaisir...surtout que je rentre de vacances et ça m'incite à fond à mettre la suite et à en faire d'autres... ;-)_

Ca fait une semaine,... je n'en peux plus... Naruto le jour et Narou la nuit. (1)

Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à me décider...je les aime tellement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle famille, je ne veux pas les perdre.

Après être sorti avec Naruto, je suis allée la voir, j'espérai qu'en les voyant l'un après l'autre, j'allais faire la différence... mais...

Je l'ai dit un soir à Narou que je n'arrivais pas à choisir et contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle l'a très bien prit. Pourquoi je m'étonne... je devrais savoir que tout ce qu'elle fait m'étonne... Dois-je encore être étonné de mon étonnement ? ... Houla ! Trop de philosophie dans l'air... je me prends trop la tête je crois... (2)

Sasuke sentait qu'il les aimait tous les deux. Il aimait Narou et s'était considérablement rapproché de Naruto.

Son cœur était déchiré.

Son corps était exténué.

Il décida alors de moins sortir la nuit.

Naruto prenait le pas sur Narou.

En réalité, à la sortie d'une soirée, alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux un peu bu, Naruto l'avait raccompagné chez lui.

Arrivé devant la porte, Sasuke allait rentrer tout de suite mais Naruto l'attrapa par le bras et le plaqua contre la porte d'entrée.Llorsque ce dernier l'embrassa, Sasuke sentit son corps s'électriser.

Il sentait déjà son corps réagir par le simple fait qu'ils soient l'un contre l'autre. Le souffle chaud de Naruto sur sa joue lui donnait des frissons.

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus à son cœur pour comprendre.

Sasuke se décida alors, il fallait l'avouer à ...Narou. Il ne voulait pas lui faire trop de peine.

Lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il souhaitait arrêter ses rencontres nocturnes, elle rit doucement, s'approcha de lui, lui sourit.

« Tu as enfin choisi ? » demanda t-elle.

« Mmh.»

« C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« ......Oui. » répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et lui fit un sourire doux.

« C'est mieux comme ça je pense. De toute façon, toi et moi, on n'aurait pas pu continuer.

« Et si un jour, je veux te revoir ? »

« Demande à Naruto, il sait où me trouver. »

Sur ce, elle l'embrassa doucement et disparut.

Sasuke rentra chez lui un peu triste.

Pourquoi avait-il choisi Naruto plutôt que Narou ?

Tout ce qu'il savait ou plutôt ressentait lui faisait choisir Naruto...il devait se fier à ses sentiments...

Dès que quelqu'un s'approchait trop de Naruto, la jalousie naissait au fond de son cœur.

En fait, il y avait surtout son frère qui était TROP proche de son Naruto...Ce qui n'avait pas l'air de trop déplaire à son ami.

« _Deux Uchiwas pour le prix d'un !!!_ » disait-il toujours en rigolant et en les serrant tous les deux contre lui. (3)

A chaque fois, son cœur se serrait.

Mais était-ce pour rire ou pas ?

Itachi se montrait bien plus entreprenant que lui.

Que faire ?

Quelques jours plus tard, Sasuke se fit inviter par Naruto à une soirée.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis à une table en train se siroter leur verre.

La musique était partout, des corps se déhanchaient, des couples se formaient.

Naruto faisait, une fois de plus, du pied à Sasuke qui faisait comme si de rien n'était. Il avait l'air s'essayer d'hypnotiser son verre.

_J'en ai marre, il ne réagit pas. En plus, il devrait quand même savoir que je suis intéressé, j'arrête pas d'attirer son attention, etc..._

_Si ça continue, je laisse tomber pour le frère !! ...Mais .. non, ...on je ne sais plus... juste que Sasuke est plus...mais moins..._

_Sasuke...Réagis un peu !!!_

Et si je lui proposais de venir danser avec moi... ??!!!

Une voix l'en empêcha.

Naruto lui faisait discrètement du pied depuis le début de la soirée.

Je ne sais pas comment réagir.

Je le vois se tourner vers moi...prêt à me demander quelque chose lorsque mon frère l'interpelle.

« Hé, Naruto, tu viens danser ? » lâche mon frère en entourant de ses bras les épaules de Naruto.

Naruto hésite, me lance un drôle de regard puis part avec ce traître.

Jalousie.

Tristesse.

De la piste, ils me lançaient tous les deux des regards.

Fier ; mon frère pouvait bien l'être, et il me le montrait bien.

Et pour Naruto, ...impossible de savoir...comme s'il attendait qu je réagisse.

Soudain, mon frère l'entraîna à l'écart des danseurs et sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, il embrassa Naruto à pleine bouche.

Et Naruto qui ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter...

_Et merde..._

Naruto repoussa Itachi pour entr'apercevoir Sasuke qui sortait de la boite en courant.

Naruto allait partir lorsqu' Itachi le rattrapa.

« Moi, je t'aime Naruto. Lui, il sait pas, il fait rien...et moi, je... »

Naruto lui assenait un coup de poing dans le ventre pour chasser sa colère.

« Toi, tout ce que tu veux, c'est un corps à serrer contre toi, un lit chaud et un endroit moins dégueu que ton refuge pour dormir...t'es qu'une pourriture, une enflure... » (4)

Naruto s'arrêta, tout le monde le regardait, étonné. Il parti en courant.

_Faut que je rattrape Sasuke, ...je dois lui expliquer._

« Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, attends moi ! »

Ce dernier s'arrêta et se retourna brusquement.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« Et je dois croire quoi alors ??? DIS LE MOI!! »

Pas de réponse.

« Ok, j'aimerai voir ton amie ce soir. Préviens –la, je l'attends au même endroit que d'habitude. »

Naruto le regarde tristement puis baisse la tête.

« Ok »

Sasuke partit en courant, ayant juste eu le temps d'entr'apercevoir des larmes rouler sur les joues de Naruto et de l'entendre tomber à genoux.

Ca faisait dix minutes qu'il était là...

Les larmes de Naruto lui revenaient en mémoire,...pourquoi avait-il été aussi agressif ... Il avait fait pleurer Naruto... Ce devait être la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça...

Il entendit du bruit.

Narou.

Elle se dirige vers moi, un sourire plaqué sur le visage mais... ses yeux sont humides... comme si elle avait pleuré.

Nous discutons...de la soirée que j'ai passée. Etonnement, aujourd'hui, pas de réconfort, de petites paroles sages et pleines de bon sens et d'encouragement.

Et d'un coup, je comprends, ou plutôt, je me rappelle.

Cette fille, je me disais tout le temps qu'elle ressemblait tellement à Naruto par son rire, sa joie de vivre, ses yeux.

Je me souviens qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses Jutsus préférés, étant ado', le Sexy no Jutsu.

Je me souviens que la première fois que je l'ai vu, que je t'ai vu, je me suis senti comme attiré, ensorcelé... je me suis vite repris, honteux de m'être laissé aller... à l'époque, ma fierté passait avant tout...heureusement il n'y avait pas que moi, le prof et tous les élèves étaient fixés sur lui et il se bidonnait comme un malade.

Je l'attrape par le poignet brusquement.

« Naruto, je sais que c'est toi. »

Un éclair passe dans ses yeux et elle s'enfuit.

_Ho non, tu ne t'enfuiras pas, pas cette fois._

Je la rattrape et la gifle. Elle tombe et elle se détransforme.

Mon regard se fait dur comme la pierre et je reprends mon statut de « Prince des glaces » comme dirait Naruto, rhaaaa, pourquoi je me référence toujours à lui !

Il se tient la joue et baisse les yeux...ça devient une habitude.

« Explique toi ! »

Rien

« Ok, je ne veux plus te voir, je me tire. »

Naruto voulait s'excuser, s'expliquer mais Sasuke n'avait tien voulu entendre _et maintenant, il voulait voir Narou. _

_Finalement, c'est vers elle que tu vas..._

_Je ne suis qu'un idiot profond._

Lorsque j'arrive, je le vois pensif, assis sur un rocher, les yeux tournés vers le ciel.

_Il est vraiment magnifique comme ça...mais je ne crois pas qu'il..._

Il relève la tête, j'essaye de lui sourire mais mon sourire doit vraiment être des plus misérables.

Il va encore falloir jouer la comédie et cette fois-ci, ça va être dur...mon entrain et ma joie ont disparus.

Il me parle de la soirée que nous avons passée et je comprends certaines choses, comme le fait qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir, ect...

Mais aujourd'hui, je n'arrive plus à jouer, je n'arrive pas à l'aider, à le réconforter.

Il a bien dû le remarquer...il ne parle plus depuis cinq minutes au moins.

« Naruto, je sais que c'est toi. »

_Ho non, tout mais pas ça...comment peut-il le savoir ??..._

Il faut que je parte.

J'ai à peine fait trois pas qu'il me rattrape et me gifle...là, je crois que mon cas est une cause fichue...

_Il faut que je lui explique, avant qu'il ne parte, je ne veux pas le perdre._

Naruto se relève rapidement et passe ses bras autour de moi.

Je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou....non je ne peux pas craquer.

Je me dégage violement.

« Non, attends. Ecoute, je sais, j'aurais pas dû faire ça me transformer en fille, mais tu semblais tellement heureux de lui parler... et j'aurais jamais dû pas accepter de danser avec ton frère mais je croyais que t'allais réagir...enfin, autrement qu'en partant... »

Il se redresse et s'approche de moi...je peux encore voir ses larmes couler.

« Tu comptes tellement pour moi... »

Il m'embrassa et fila.

Sasuke resta planté là pendant un bon moment, le temps d'assimiler ce que Naruto lui avait dit et tout ce que ça sous-entendait. Et ce baiser, si doux,...et tellement différent de l'autre fois.

« Naruto...pour moi aussi tu comptes tellement... si tu savais. »

Il se laissa glisser le long d'un tronc d'arbre, son corps ne le supportant plus, trop d'émotions en une fois ; et son regard, pleins de larmes, se dirigea vers la lune.

« Naruto... »

Voici le fanart fait par Kyonkyon alias Tora-chan... Il vous aidera peut-être à visualiser les persos... ;-)

Si elle n'apparaît pas, voivi l'adresse, j'espère qu'elle ira...sinon, il vous reste plus qu'à aller voir son site... : http:seishirosakurazuka.free.fr/petit%20frere%20frustre.jpg

Voilà...c'est finish...et pour la chanson de la Belle et du Clochard...je me souvenais juste qu'il y avait une chanson mais plus de l'air...sorry pour l'erreur ;-) la seule chanson de Disney que je connais encore par cœur est celle du roi lion 2 donc...heu...il faudra effectivement que je revois certain classique...

_Notes :_

_Quelle bête et quelle santé mes amis..._

_Chers amis, c'est juste l'auteur qui fatigue...condoléance à mon cerveau..._

_Et moi, je peux en avoir deux aussi...please... allez,..bon ça va...méchants... Naruto, tu pourrais partager..._

_Naruto : Nope...je les garde tous les deux._

_Pas sympa le petit là..._

_J'ai l'impression que c'est de pire en pire ce que j'écris... ouiiiinnnnn..._

_Heureusement que mon tit chat (Zizou),enfin petit, façon de parler, on dirait un de ces petits chiens tellement il est grand..., enfin, il me soutient, merci Pilou..._

_A plus_

_Luka_


	4. Chapitre quatre

_Chapitre quatre._

Ca fait une semaine que nous nous croisons et faisons comme si de rien n'était. Les autres sont un peu étonnés de ne plus nous voir tout le temps planqués à deux.

Et lui, toujours à faire le mariole et à sourire bêtement, mais il y a tant de douleurs derrière, je le vois lorsque ses yeux croisent furtivement les miens.

Il a même maigri depuis notre dernière rencontre.

Hinata est venue m'engueuler aujourd'hui...elle voit toujours tout cette fille... (1)

J'ai vraiment tout gâché. Dès que je le croisais, il me niait et détournait les yeux.

Ca fait bientôt une semaine. Sa présence me manque tellement, son amitié...c'est tout ce qui m'importe à présent.

Hinata est même venue me voir. J'ai rien voulu lui dire...mais comme elle voit tout...

TOC TOC

Je me lève et vais ouvrir,... pour croiser les yeux furibonds d'Hinata, elle me ferait presque peur...

Elle se calme tout de suite, à mon avis en voyant mon état...pathétique.

Je le guide jusqu'à mon petit salon.

« Bon Naruto, j'ai bien vu que depuis quelques temps, ça ne va plus, que ce passe t-il ? »

« ... »

« C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« ... »

« Bon, ça va, j'ai compris. Essaye au moins de te nourrir un peu et correctement s'il te plaît ! »

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, me serra dans ses bras et fila.

Bon, je suis crevé... je crois que je vais dormir un peu...

Un peu de musique...

Juste avant de m'endormir, je sens Kyo venir se lover contre moi... y en a au moins un qui est toujours là... (2)

Naruto...

_C'est vrai que ce que tu as fait est difficilement pardonnable mais j'ai bien réfléchi toute cette semaine et j'ai compris pourquoi tu as agi comme ça..._

Ouais, c'est ce que je devrais lui dire...

En fait, c'est vrai que je suis fâché qu'il m'ai trompé comme ça...mais il me manque tellement...j'aime tant être avec lui...rien qu'avec lui...

Et ce regard triste, il n'est pas fait pour lui, il a déjà eu assez de difficultés comme ça pour que je vienne en rajouter...

C'est juste qu'il me manque...je m'en fous d'avoir été trompé...

Je vais aller le voir...sinon, la situation n'avancera pas...il doit croire que je lui en veut encore...

J'arrive chez lui et frappe, il ne répond pas...pourtant j'entends de la musique...très jolie par ailleurs...quoique qu'un peu triste, je trouve.

J'entre doucement...la musique flotte à travers toutes les pièces.

Je me repère grâce à mon Sharingan parce qu'il ne fait pas très clair...il a probablement dû fermer toutes ses tentures, volets,... (3)

J'arrive dans son salon d'où provient la musique...pour constater qu'il y est aussi...

Endormi sur son divan, son chat lové contre lui...

A mon arrivée, Kyo se réveille et vient chercher un câlin...

Je le prends dans mes bras et écoute la musique ...

"_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize,_

_Motivate your anger to make them all realize,_

_Climbing the mountain, never coming down,_

_Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is to shaking, like I was twelve,_

_Sneaking out the classroom, by the back door._

_A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care,_

_Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

'_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._ "(4)

Je l'ai déjà entendue quelque part...Naruto sûrement, il passe son temps à chantonner...

Oui, ça me dit quelque chose...

Tandis que la chanson continue, je me rapproche de lui...toujours endormi dans son divan...

Je me mets accroupi près de lui.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux en bataille,...ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais plus eu l'occasion de le faire... Ils sentent toujours aussi bon...ai- je déjà dit que j'aimais cette odeur, sûrement.

Ses joues sont encore marquées par le sillon des larmes (5)...Je passe légèrement mes doigts dessus.

Mes doigts suivent les courbes de son visage pour arriver à ses lèvres...si tentantes, légèrement entrouvertes.

Je rapproche mon visage du sien jusqu'à sentir son souffle chaud caresser mes lèvres...

Je goûte les siennes...elles ont encore le goût salé des larmes...

Je ne veux plus le voir comme ça...

A l'instant où je m'écarte, je croise deux yeux couleur ciel...qui me regardent avec surprise.

« Pourquoi ? »

Je lui souris.

« Ca nécessite vraiment une explication ? »

« ... »

« Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié et encore moins te perdre. Tu es tellement important à mes yeux...Naruto, la seule famille, le seul véritable ami...je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre pour des imbécillités... »

Je me rapproche de lui et le sers dans mes bras.

Son odeur...ça faisait aussi longtemps...

Ce que je peux l'aimer...l'aimer ?? Ça doit sûrement être ça...Mais je crois pas que je vais lui dire tout de suite...faut que j'y réfléchisse.

Je sens qu'il enfouit se tête dans mon cou...je l'entends ou plutôt, je sens qu'il verse des larmes silencieusement.

« Merci Sasuke...pour moi aussi, tu es la seule famille...Ne me laisse plus Sasuke... »

« Promis. »

Je sens Naruto s'écarter de moi...il me regarde puis m'embrasse...

Pas un de ces baisers furtifs qui ne veulent rien dire...par celui-là, il me montre tout ce qu'il ressent...

« J'attendrai. Je t'attendrai. » murmure t-il.

Une semaine.

Une semaine que je lui ai tendu la perche. Une semaine que j'attends qu'il réagisse et...rien.

Rien.

Toujours rien.

Encore rien.

Rien au final. Punt aan de lijn. (6)

Grrrrr.

Nous passons nos journées ensemble et nos nuits aussi mais comme des amis...les meilleurs amis certainement...mais des amis tout de même.

Le pire de tout, il sait que je cauchemarde parfois, souvent en fait...Il m'a réveillé une fois parce que je pleurais...J'ai pas vraiment envie de lui dire pourquoi je pleure...il me prendrai pour un attardé profond...si ce n'est déjà fait... (7)

Une semaine que Naruto m'a embrassé.

Il m'a dit qu'il m'attendrait. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Juste l'embrasser ?

L'autoriser à continuer ?

Lui en parler ?

J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude des contacts rapprochés...bien que j'ai fait un effort surhumain pendant cette semaine...rester non-stop avec lui et m'habituer à être agrippé au beau milieu de la nuit,etc....

Bon, je réfléchirai à tout ça avant de m'endormir...

Je me suis encore réveillé cette nuit. Naruto pleure dan son sommeil.

« Naruto, Naruto » je murmure, mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller...

Je le prends dans mes bras pour le réconforter.

Ses mains s'accrochent inconsciemment à mon t-shirt.

Il murmure.

Je ne comprends pas bien et lui demande de répéter mais il ne le fait pas.

Il parle en dormant.

J'écoute plus attentivement.

«_Je ne suis pas un monstre. Vous êtes tous que des méchants. Je vous aime pas ! _» Murmure t-il d'une vois étrangement enfantine. (8)

« Non, tu n'en ai pas un. » je murmure à son oreille. « Qui te dit ça ? »

Il ne répond rien puis reprend toujours de cette même voix.

« _Tous les gens, les méchants_. »

« Qui sont ces gens ? »

« _Les enfants du village et leurs papas et mamans aussi. Tout le monde m'aime pas. Ils sont méchants et disent des choses pas belles sur moi. Ils me regardent méchamment._ »

Il se remet à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Je les sens à travers ma blouse.

« Explique moi pourquoi. »

« _A chaque fois que je joue avec un copain, son papa où sa maman vient le chercher en courant. Elle le punit en lui disant_ :' Tu ne dois pas rester près de lui. Il n'est que de la vermine.' _Puis alors elle me regarde et j'aime pas ses yeux et elle dit '_Monstre_' Alors mon copain, il me regarde et il crie 'Monstre, monstre.' Et il part en courant en rigolant. Et moi après, je reste tout seul et personne veut plus jouer avec moi. Après, tous les enfants du village, y m'ennuient et crient que je suis un monstre mais c'est pas vrai monsieur, moi j'ai jamais rien fait...Je suis toujours tout seul, y a personne qui veut être mon ami._ »

« Moi, je veux bien. »

« _C'est vrai_ ? »

« Oui. »

Naruto, toujours dans le délire de son sommeil se jette sur moi, me serre contre lui et m'embrasse sur la joue. Des larmes tombent sur mon visage.

« _Merci monsieur. C'est quoi ton nom_ ? »

« Sasuke. »

« Cool_, monsieur Sasuke. T'es mon ami pour toujours, hein_? »

« Oui, pour toujours. »

« Yeah, viens jouer avec moi. »

Sa main serre fortement la mienne comme sil allait m'entraîner avec lui au milieu de son rêve.

« Oui, jouer avec toi ..._au pays de tes rêves_. »

Je sens les mains de Naruto qui me lâchent, ses muscles qui se détendent. Son souffle redevient régulier.

_Si c'est de ça qu'il rêve toutes les nuits..._

Je le serre plus fort contre moi. Son visage est face au mien. Ses lèvres...légèrement entrouvertes.

Je pose doucement les miennes sur les siennes.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, il me regarde amoureusement et passe deux bras puissants autour de moi.

Il me sourit et m'embrasse à son tour.

« Pourquoi ? »

Je souris...il demande toujours pourquoi...

« Tu pleurais et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour chasser ton cauchemar. Je me suis dit que si tu te sentais réconforté, ça passerait. »

« C'est passé merci. »

« Surtout que ça a l'air d'arriver fréquemment ...en plus j'ai l'air d'être le seul à les calmer donc... »

Ses yeux m'interrogent.

« Je pense que je vais devoir rester encore un long moment... »

Il ne sait plus quoi dire...il me serre contre lui et m'embrasse à nouveau...ce que je peux aimer ses baisers.

« Tu restes alors.»

« Bèh, vu que je suis majeur, je pense pas que la mère que je n'ai plus viendra me chercher par le bout de l'oreille en me punissant... »

Il éclate de rire.

« Tu sais, à la fin, mon cauchemar était devenu un rêve et on était partit jouer ensemble.

Je t'aime Sasuke. »

Des larmes me viennent aux yeux...ça fait si longtemps que plus personne ne me l'avait dit...

J'ai enfin retrouvé ma famille...quelqu'un qui compte pour moi et pour qui je compte...quelqu'un à aimer...

« Je t'aime aussi, Naruto. »

Cette fois, c'est moi qui plonge vers son cou, pour déposer de légers baisers sur sa peau sucrée...

Il me serre contre lui, ses doigts caressent doucement mes joues et je m'endors...

Sasuke s'est endormi contre moi, ses cheveux chatouillent mon cou et son souffle fait frémir ma gorge...c'est si bon de l'avoir près de soi...rien qu'à soi...oui, mon Sasuke...je ne suis pas possessif...c'est juste que je ne veux plus risquer de le perdre...Je suis un orphelin qui a trouvé une famille, sa famille.

Naruto a enfin trouvé une famille, il les protégera toujours ; sa famille, ses amis du village et son Sasuke...

C'est décidé...je le garde et je ne le partagerai plus jamais...

Oui, rien qu'à moi.....(9)

« Sasuke... » Lâche t-il dans un souffle avant de retourner s'amuser dans un certain pays de ses rêves...

_It is the end...lalalala... comme dans la chanson...bon, j'ai encore inventer.. ;je dois l'avoir inventer cette chnson..._

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus et que la fin est pas trop bâclée...parce que j'avais commencée cette fic pendant mes examens, ce qui n'était la meilleure des idées ni le meilleur moment...et que je l'ai fini à la bourre avant de partir en vacances...;cadô pour Tora-chan...voisine de mouah......yeah, _

_Alors merci a tous pour les reviews, cchuis trop contente..._

_Sinon, on m'a demande un ...hum hum...lemon..toute rouge...j'en ai jamais fait...mais je sens que sous l'insistance des demandes...et bien je vais m'y mettre, j'essayerai de faire une séquelle dans laquelle on verra ça.....hum hum...z'en faites pas trop..._

_Voili voilà, _

_Et maintenant, _

_Notes :_

_Hinata : Hahah, j'ai des yeux derrière la tête...je suis un monstre en réalité..._

_Les autres : heu...elle va pas bien du tout dans sa tête cette petite..._

_Comme c'est romantique...quoique c'est romantique de dormir avec un chat ??? heuuuuu ??!!? O.o_

_Bon, je sais pas si c'est possible mais on disait que..._

_Cette chanson est le début du premier ending de Naruto. C'est de Akeboshi et ça s'appelle Wind. J'adoooooooorrrrrreeeee trop cette chanson...je pourrai l'écouter des journées entières..._

_Je sais pas si ça se dit mais je trouve l'expression pas mal,...poétique et imagée...aussi, ...bon, en fait c'est peut-être nul et ça en veut rien dire...tant pis..._

_C'est une expression néerlandaise qui signifie « Point à la ligne. » Je crois que c'est pas trop dur à comprendre en fait vu que ça ressemble vachement au français...me demandez pas comment Naruto pourrait connaître ça..._

_Soit pas si pessimiste petit lou ;_

_Bon, je sais pas si ça existe vraiment mais je le suppose..._

_Je vous trouve tous les deux du genre possessif....pas un pourrattrapper l'autre._

_Sasuke et Naruto : On s'en fout tant qu'on est ensemble. De toute façon, tu vas pas nous séparer...petits yeux de chat vu dans Shrek 2 Ca va, ça va, j'abandonne, je me trouverai quelqu'un en vacances...non, je suis pas comme ça...O.o . _

_A une prochaine _

_Lu' (28 juin 2004, à la bourre, pour changer...)_


End file.
